


words are knives and often leave scars

by mx_nix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Ryan whump, Ryan-centric, ryan is an idiot, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_nix/pseuds/mx_nix
Summary: Ryan is not used to putting himself first, or even third, or even anywhere remotely close to the top one hundred. Usually, this isn't a problem, but with the help of a near-death experience and a golden boy he might just start putting himself into the top ten.





	words are knives and often leave scars

Ryan couldn’t pinpoint the moment when the heist went to shit, but it was probably when he got shot in the side. Then again, that wasn’t a rare occurrence. Usually he could handle it himself - after the post-heist celebrations he would politely excuse himself from the group and stitch it up himself the way Sir taught him. Some days he would have to dig around a bit, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from disturbing the party, worrying his lip until it bled. The next day he could always play it off as a heist injury, after all. Jack would frown and give him ice that he would throw away when she wasn't looking, the lads would tease him while they exchanged concerned looks. Geoff would offer to hang out - he didn't drink anymore, so he really didn't need to go out with the crew. But Ryan would never tear him away from his boys, and plus, Ryan could handle himself.  
This time, however, Ryan might be a bit over his head.  
Gavin had gotten caught, causing Ryan to rush in with his Battle Buddy at his side, guns blazing as they raced after the golden boy. Jack providing a getaway chopper while Geoff laid down suppressing fire, screaming the entire time. Michael and Lindsey were already driving away, fighting every urge to turn back but knowing that they had to get the goods to the safe house, and then as soon as they could they would drive back as they swung dangerously around corners and clipped through traffic. Ryan only paid the screaming off his coms the bare minimum of his attention, focusing solely on getting Gavin.  
Which is why he didn't hear Jeremy yell for him to look out.  
Which is why he is currently crouched behind a flimsy cover of storage crates, laying down fire while he watched Jeremy duck and weave with the elegance of a gymnast towards Gavin. He was now the distraction, except he really couldn't move right now and boy, weren't things getting a little fuzzy?  
The Vagabond forced himself to focus, bipping men left and right, forcing the group to focus on him instead of team Little Britain. This time, he paid a little more attention to the coms, but as his clips ran out and blood began leaking through the fabric covering the bullet wound in his side and leg he found it harder and harder to focus on the quick banter between his friends.  
Suddenly, distantly, he heard his name being called.  
"… R- Vagabond! How are you doing on clips?" Geoff shouted, voice cracking like a teenager's under the stress.  
"Almost out." He grit out, fighting the blackness around his vision. "Team Little Britain?"  
"Almost out." Jeremy said, sounding out of breath. "I can see Jack."  
Ryan nodded. Good, all he needed to do was hold on for a few more minutes. He forced himself to detach himself from his pain, just like Sir taught him, focusing only on his task until the pain was forgotten. It was hard, but he had to, just a little bit longer and he could go home, take a hot shower, and sleep for a long time.   
A bullet glanced off his mask. Distance got a little harder.  
Michael's voice crackled in his ear. "At the safe house. The charges are rigged. Let's show these cunts what it means to mess with the fuckin’ Fakes."  
"V, get out! Can you find your own getaway car? Heat is getting a little too much out here." Jack sounded vaguely worried and that put Ryan on edge. He nodded before realizing that his crew couldn't see him, and then barked out a yes through the pain.  
Distance yourself.  
The Vagabond took a few deep breaths, eyeing the warehouse, counting his bullets, sizing up the quickest way out as his teammates missed the pain in his voice.   
A second to think, and then the Vagabond was off, ducking and weaving with only a slight limp that Sir would be disappointed in. The Vagabond missed two shots but landed five as he stumbled out into the darkness, watching his crewmates take off in the chopper while he ran around trying to find a car.  
It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first RT work that i,ve published, please let me know if i've messed up somewhere.


End file.
